pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
05 May 1983
Thursday 1983-05-05 Top of the Pops - 1000th edition Programme details * BBC Radio 1, 7.00 pm - Introduced by Richard Skinner (listen here) https://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/51b2ef0120334e37b23ce1b7796bd2de * BBC One, 7.10 pm - Introduced by the Radio 1 DJs.http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/7ec261027a594beeb30bde1120a749f4 Tonight Britain's longest running pop music show celebrates its 1,000th edition. Since its first transmission on 1 January 1964 Top of the Pops has provided a weekly programme reflecting the bands and artists in the current hit parade. Included in the programme are video clips and personalities from the past 19 years.But the emphasis will be, as always, on the top pop records from this week's chart. Top 40 on Ceefax page 176 For the best effect, viewers with stereo Radio 1 should turn off TV sound and position their speakers on either side of the screen, but a few feet away. Stereo headphones are an alternative. Running order Richard Skinner interviews David Jacobs in BBC Radio 1 studios. * Thompson Twins – “We Are Detective” (7) ** Steve Strange, Roger Taylor, John Deacon – brief interview * The Human League – (Keep Feeling) Fascination (3) * The Beat – “Can’t Get Used To Losing You” (29) ** The Dave Clark Five – “Bits & Pieces” (clip from 19/02/64) ** Billy J. Kramer & The Dakotas – “Little Children” (clip from 26/02/64) ** The Supremes – “Baby Love” (clip from 07/10/64) ** Sonny & Cher – “I Got You Babe” (clip from 12/08/65) ** The Rolling Stones – “Get Off Of My Cloud” (clip from 04/11/65) ** The Bee Gees – “Massachusetts” (clip from 26/12/67) ** The Rolling Stones – “Let’s Spend The Night Together” (clip from 26/12/67) ** The Beatles – “All You Need Is Love” (‘Our World’ clip) ** Cliff Richard – “All My Love” (clip from 26/12/67) ** Manfred Mann – “Mighty Quinn” (clip from 15/2/68) ** Joe Cocker – “With A Little Help From My Friends” (unknown clip) ** Status Quo – “Pictures Of Matchstick Men” (clip from 15/02/68) ** The Move – “Fire Brigade” (clip from 15/02/68) ** Cilla Black – “Surround Yourself With Sorrow” (clip from 27/02/69) ** The Beatles – “All You Need Is Love” (‘Our World’ clip) ** Cilla Black – brief interview ** Noel Edmonds - clip from 01/02/73 * Heaven 17 – “Temptation” (8) ** Chas & Dave – brief interview ** Gary Glitter – brief interview ** The Rolling Stones – “Brown Sugar” (clip from 15/04/71) ** Rod Stewart – “Maggie May” (clip from 27/12/71) ** Elton John – “Your Song” (clip from 14/01/71) ** T. Rex – “Get It On” (clip from 27/12/71) ** David Bowie – “Starman” (clip) ** Gary Glitter – “I’m The Leader Of The Gang (I Am)” (clip from 25/12/73) ** Abba – “Waterloo” (clip from 02/05/74) ** Queen – “Killer Queen” (clip) ** 10cc – “I’m Not In Love” (clip ) ** The Boomtown Rats – “Looking After Number One” (clip) ** Blondie – “Picture This” (clip) ** The Police – “Spirits In The Material World” (clip) ** Adam Ant – “Goody Two Shoes” (clip) ** Duran Duran – “Is There Something I Should Know?” (clip from 23/03/83) ** Bill Wyman – brief interview ** Gary Numan – brief interview * New Edition – “Candy Girl” (30) (Zoo) ** Jeffrey Daniel – brief interview ** Clare Grogan – brief interview * Jonathan King in New York ** Messages from Sting, Charlene, Lionel Richie, Meat Loaf and Rod Stewart * Blancmange – “Blind Vision” (28) ** Sandie Shaw and Kim Wilde – brief interviews * Fun Boy Three – “Our Lips Are Sealed” (16) ** Bucks Fizz – brief interview * Spandau Ballet – “True” (1) * Men At Work – “Overkill” (24) (audience dancing/credits) Radio Times Article by John Peel 1983-05-05 RT 1000th TOTP Peel (1).jpg 1983-05-05 RT 1000th TOTP Peel (2).jpg 1983-05-05 RT 1000th TOTP Peel (3).jpg Category:1983 Category:Top of the Pops Category:Dates